Awakening
by SuperFreakeh
Summary: Inspired by Kitskittle on Tumblr. Dirk sacrifices himself but Jane, Roxy, and Jake aren't about to let him go. What results is a tortuous coma, a continuous pattern of peaceful sleep and painful waking. He's been fixed up enough, but the final, permanent solution is going to be the most difficult thing to touch our universe. Exists primarily outside of the Homestuck Universe.


**Inspired by Kitskittle on Tumblr. Dirk sacrifices himself but Jane, Roxy, and Jake aren't about to let him go. What results is a tortuous coma, a continuous pattern of peaceful sleep and painful waking. He's been fixed up enough, but the final, permanent solution is going to be the most difficult thing to touch our universe. Exists primarily outside of the Homestuck Universe.**

_Dirk_

"Dirk!"

A ravaged scream broke free. His name. Someone was calling his name...but they shouldn't be. They should be far away, far away and safe. After all, what had he sacrificed himself for if they...

-o-

_Jane_

It's too much. To see your best friend lying in shambles on a broken bed, no hospital available. No room for a babe at the inn. But he's safe and sound, you think. Yes, he's both safe and sound. The protective nature of the underground provides all the shelter he could need. The murmuring hum of the machines feed him life as they beep and click to one another.

Safe. Sound.

Your friends would laugh-were they able to express joy-if they heard your thought process right now. How silly of you. Maybe it's you that needs to wake up, Jane.

-o-

_Roxy_

There are times when you wish you could be closer to him. When you wish you could look upon his face, his eyebrows scrunched but you know he's deep in slumber, from closer than just behind glass. This impenetrable wall surrounded by rock that provides only the barest of glimpses to what goes on on the other side. Glass only stimulates the sense of sight, and you wish-no, need-to be closer. To be the sister you were destined to be. You know Jane feels the same.

You wish upon a firefly way up in the sky to be with him now, when his eyes are open and shocked and scared and hurt. When you know he's seeing only a brilliance of pain and color instead of the tangle of tubes and cords he's wound himself up in.

Please wake up. Wake up to me. Wake up to those who love you.

-o-

_Jake_

You would say that every day brings a new struggle, but you know that's not the case. It's the same struggle. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Living without your best bro, assisting him from a distance, all while he suffers. You occupy yourself with fixing him further. You help Roxy and Jane put together the plans. _This_ will bring strength back to his arms, _that_ will help him remain under the coma longer.

But today, well today is a little different. This could be the antidote. The ultimate pain killer. This could restore Dirk permanently. No more waking up at random intervals, limbs shaking and neck quivering. No more fitful sleeps as the syringes plunge in deeper and deeper in the attempts to calm him. As you take a look at your plans and then at the sleeping, hanging figure of your best friend, you feel a twinge of hope.

He may not be able to stay awake in the real world, but a virtual one...that has unexplored possibilities.

-o-

The progress on the project is immense. Programs are written, robotectics are tested, and recipes are altered to perfection. It's time for their lives to change for the better. There's only one possible imperfection there could possibly be.

If Dirk goes under, everyone does. The Game could save him, and it could put everyone else in jeopardy. But no one's going alone, and this will save him.

It has to.

The day has come to end his perpetual torture, so with a tweak of the equipment and a firm round of emotional reassurances, the Game is booted up.

-o-

His eyes light up. He feels lighter than before, light with the absence of agony and leaden tubes and cords. He's light all over, and it's as though he's been given life all over again. A quick glance around tells him that he's surrounded by strange, stark white creatures. His world is bathed in dark hues of violet and indigo. Gothic structures arch over the landscape. A signature Strider smirk trails across his lips. He's alive. Alone in this world, for now, but he knows he won't be for long.

Welcome to the world of Derse, Dirk.

The prince is awake.

Your shit is wrecked.

**Inspired from this post: post/55589088559**


End file.
